Morning Glory
by Cecile Li
Summary: WillOC JE Elizabeth and Will are engaged, but regretting the engagement...what happens when Captain Jack Sparrow shows up again, asking for just one more adventure? -currently on hiatus-
1. Prologue

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

-Prologue- 

The tiny room inside the ship was dimly lit. The single stubby candle cast shadows that jumped as the candle flickered.  A figure holding a child sat by the porthole.

The woman had dark brown eyes that glimmered of happier days and a family. She had long raven-black hair that ended at her waist. She wore a pale blue dress that was dirty and ripped. She was beautiful, so beautiful that you would want to paint a picture of her, just in case her beauty diminished.

Ana Glory held her daughter in a tight hug. Tears streamed down her golden skin as she rocked back in forth in her chair.

"Cherie, never tell anyone your name, not ever your friends. Never tell."

The girl raised her face. "Mama," She said smiling sweetly. "Not even my best friend?"

Ana looked out the tiny window into the big open sea. "No. Not even your best friends." She closed her eyes. A tear leaked out. "Friends…they always betray you in the end."

The girl screamed as the door burst open.

As quick as she could, almost as if she had been preparing for it, Ana shoved her daughter out of the porthole. "Swim, Cherie! Swim! Don't let them catch--"

Ana screamed as a sword thudded into her back. As she neared death, she managed to cry out, "Never tell anyone your name…!"

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *


	2. Chapter One: Enter Evie

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

-Chapter One: Enter Evie- 

7 years later…

"Set sail!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted, a bottle of rum in one hand. "To Tortuga!" He winked devilishly. "Rum capital."

-Tortuga, a bar-

Fifteen tankards of rum arrived at the crew's table. Jack snatched 3 and gulped them down shamelessly. As a girl passed the table, Jack grabbed her arm and stood up, staring at her.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you, luv?" Jack leaned against the wall. "Work here?" continued Jack casually, still holding the girl's arm.

The girl was slightly shorter than Jack, hair billowing around her face, cut into soft layers. Her brown eyes were narrowed into dislike. She did not look like a girl you wanted to mess around with. Unfortunately for Jack, he didn't notice this feature.

Her hand moved to slap Jack, but Jack caught her hand. "Uh-uh! Captain Jack Sparrow is --!" The girl's knee hit hard between his legs. Jack never got to say what he was because he doubled up in pain, eyes watering.

The young woman smirked. "You're Jack Sparrow, huh? Nice crew." She said nodding toward the table.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack choked out. Suddenly straightening, eyes on the girl, he whispered, "Ana? Is that you?"

'Ana' glared at him. "I am no Ana."

Jack examined her closely. "Your mother must have been beautiful."

She smiled, reminiscing. "She was."

An awkward silence fell.

"What's your name, luv?"

"I go by Evie."

Annamaria, who had been eavesdropping, grinned and pulled Evie the table, "Where do you live?" Annamaria said, cheerily.

Evie smiled back. "Oh, I don't really live anywhere. I mostly wander around."

Annamaria, who had taken an instant liking to her, looked beseechingly at Jack. "Would you like to join our crew?"

Jack, who'd been listening, choked on his rum. No, no, no! he mouthed desperately behind Evie's back.

Evie smirked again. "Bet it'd piss old Jack off, huh?"

"Captain Jack." Jack feebly corrected.

Annamaria sneered at Jack. "Yep."

Evie turned around, blowing a kiss at Jack. "You bet."

-On the Black Pearl-

Evie knocked on Jack's door nervously. The door opened and Jack's face peered out. "Ah, it's you. Evie"

Evie bit her lip. "Can I come in?"

"Certainly."

Evie sat in a chair. "I…uh...I…"

Jack leaned so close into her face, she could smell the rum on his breath. Evie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yes, luv? Have something to confess?"

Evie lowered her eyes. "I…I lied to Annamaria. I don't 'wonder around'. I'm…I'm looking for someone."

Jack grinned. "Your father?"

Evie's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes."

Jack smirked. "Ah, the glory."

Evie flinched at his choice of words. "You…you…know?"

He smirked again. "I knew the moment I saw you."

She snorted in disbelief. "Not exactly. You thought I was an overpriced whore."

Jack looked sheepish. "Anyway, your story's pretty popular among us pirates. You face isn't though…Well, I knew your father. And I know your secret."

Evie looked defiantly at him. Jack whispered something in her ear. Something that made her dark eyes enlarge drastically.

She turned eerily pale. "How many other know?"

"Just me, luv. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jack stood up and looked out the window. "Tomorrow, we start looking for your old man. But first, we need to pick someone up."


	3. Chapter Two: Will Meets Evie

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

-Chapter Two: Will meets Evie-

Around the time Evie was talking to Jack, Elizabeth was looking out her window, thinking of her marriage in 2 months. Oh, she loved Will, but there was something missing. How she longed the adventure didn't end! That she was still on the Black Pearl, with Jack…

She sighed heavily, slipping in her bed. Why was she thinking about almost-hanged pirates and once-cursed ships anyway? She was never going to see them again anyway.

How cruelly ironic those words were.

As Will blew out his candle, he couldn't help but dread his upcoming wedding. Three weeks ago, when he asked Elizabeth to marry him, it had seemed like a good idea, but now, he regretted it. He loved Elizabeth, but something or someone kept snatching his heart away, leaping higher and higher and further away. Will half-heartedly tried to keep loving Elizabeth, but he kept feeling his love slip away.

And whatever happened to Arionna?

Flashback

A lively girl of 10 danced around a smiling boy of 11.

"You can't catch me, Will!" The girl yelled as she ran away laughing.

Will ran after her, grabbing her hand. "I got you!"

She shrieked in delight. She smiled and tackled Will.

"No you don't!" Will said, tickling her.

The girl laughed helplessly. "No…stop! Hahahaha!"

A sweet-faced woman stepped in. "Oh stop, Will. Arionna, get up before you dirty your dress any further." She scolded good-naturedly.

"Okay, Mama…" Arionna replied sadly, glancing back at Will.

Will looked pleadingly at his father. His father burst out laughing. "Oh, Ana, just let them play."

Ana finally relented. "Bill…oh fine, but it's your fault when Arionna's father complains."

Arionna beamed at her mother and pulled out of her grasp, tackling Will again.

As laughter arose from the two again, Ana looked fondly at her daughter. "They play so nicely!"

"They do, don't they?" Bill replied, smiling sadly.

End Flashback

He lost Arionna 2 years later, when the pirates plundered their ship. Arionna had been his best friend. He had loved her the way he would never loved Elizabeth, wanting to hold her before she died. She had such a charming face, such a playful spirit.

But she was gone.

How cruelly ironic.

"Wake up, Evie!" Annamaria shook Evie gently. "We're here. Port Royal."

Evie groaned. She cracked an eye open. It was bright in her cabin, too bright, with sunlight sprayed everywhere. "I hate waking up…"

"We're here! _This_ place! Are you out of your mind, Jack! This is where the governor's family lives!" Evie shouted at Jack, pointing at the mansion.

Jack pushed a finger against her lips. Evie looked at him, horrified. "Shh! That's who we're here for!"

Evie slapped his hand away. "Governor Swann! We're here for HIM!" She shouted again, not lowering her voice.

Jack's eyes darted from side to side. "Luv, do be quiet. We're here for his daughter and her fiancé."

Evie glared at him. "Who?"

"Elizabeth Swann and William Turner."

Evie paled. "William Turner? Bill's son? J-Jack? Is that why you wanted him to come?"

Jack grinned. "Yep."

Will had started up on the path to the governor's mansion when he heard a female's voice yelling at someone.

"Are you out of your mind, Jack! This is where Governor Swann's family lives!"

"Jack?" Will whispered excitedly.

"Governor Swann! We're here for HIM!"

Will hurried up the path. Pausing before venturing out, he heard snatches if the conversation.

"…fiancé…Will Turner…Bill's son…" They were talking about him!

Will burst out of the bushes. His caramel-hued eyes blinked in incredulity at Evie.

"Arionna?" Will sputtered out, eyes fixed on Evie.

Evie turned from Jack in annoyance. She stopped short, meeting Will's eyes. "Arionna?" She repeated slowly. "I don't think so."

Jack glanced from Will to Evie. He cleared his throat. "This is Evie. Evie, luv, meet Will Turner."

Evie lowered her eyes and stepped forward, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Will."

Will's hope, which had been so high, when he first saw Evie, deflated. Will forced a smile, shaking her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you, Evie. I…I'm sorry. I mixed you up with someone else." Bitter disappointment clogged his throat up.

As Elizabeth got up, she heard some voices below her window. She approached the window, leaning out, careful not to lean out too far. She gasped, the shock almost making her topple over the ledge.

It was Jack Sparrow! In front of him, a lovely girl stood arguing with him, pointing at Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she watched Jack try to silence the girl only to find the girl slap his hand away.

Her eyes abruptly focused on the new figure entering the scene. Elizabeth was filled with rage as she recognized her fiancée. Well, well, well…they planned to forget her huh?

Elizabeth, so intent on surprising Jack and Will, dressed quickly, completely missing the next scene.


	4. Chapter Three: New Information For All

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

* * *

-Chapter Three: New Info For All-

* * *

As Elizabeth stomped her way toward the trio, Jack quickly told Will to get his bonny lass and get to the Black Pearl as quick as possible. 

As Will nodded, Evie poked Jack hastily.

"Not now, luv!" Jack replied, exasperated, not even bothering to look her way.

"No, Jack! Who's that?" Evie pointed at the extremely angry figure storming toward them.

Jack raised his eyebrows, not too surprised. "That'll be Will's bonny lass." This time Jack poked Evie. He winked. "Betcha jealous ain't ya, Ar-"

Evie inhaled sharply, her hand reaching to slap Jack. She paused when Elizabeth approached.

"Will Turner!" Elizabeth panted, quite a bit tired from walking so fast and furiously. "How dare….how dare you! Excluding me like that!" She wheezed again. Will looked slightly abashed.

This time Evie raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, leaning forward. "Yes, yes, nice to--" She stopped abruptly. "Who are you?" She said curiously, glancing at Jack.

"She's-- " Evie slapped Jack soundly.

"I'll thank you to let me introduce myself!" Evie retorted hotly.

Will leaned toward Jack's slapped face, smirking. "Guess you didn't deserve that one either, huh?"

Jack grimaced. "I deserved that one."

"My name is Evie Giselle." Evie gave Elizabeth a tight smile. Evie felt a tiny pang of guilt for slapping Jack, but she knew she felt lot more than a little irked at meeting Will's fiancée and finding out how lovely she was.

"Well, anyway," Jack said, breaking the silence. "We were talking about how to get you. Will was all ready to burst into your bedroom and sweep you to the Black Pearl, him being an eunuch and all."

"I'm not a eunuch!" Will replied, irritated. "I wa--"

Elizabeth glared at Will accusingly. "Will! How dare you even think that!"

"I--"

"Why, I'd only be in my nightgown!" She cut in again.

"Smooth, Jack, real smooth." Evie said, laughing as Jack steered her away from the squabbling couple.

"They'll catch up." Jack said with a yawn.

* * *

"So…you two want to room together?" Jack asked Will, a smirk on his lips. He was sitting on a chair, feet on the table, sipping almost ladylike, a bottle of rum. Ah…it was good to be back on the Black Pearl. 

Will glowered at him. "We're engaged, not married." He spat out, wishing he wasn't engaged.

"Just kidding, mate. Evie, show Will to his room." Evie nodded, leading Will into the hall.

Jack got up. "Com'n luv." He indicated toward the hall Evie and Will just entered. Jack opened the 1st door on the left. "My room's just next door, luv. Left a letter for your old man?"

Elizabeth nodded, a delicate flush entering her cheeks.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm off with Will and Captain Jack Sparrow to find someone. DO NOT SEND THE ROYAL NAVY AFTER ME! Postpone the wedding in 6 months. I'll be back by then. If I'm not, send someone after me._

_Love,_

Elizabeth Swann

* * *

Evie led Will to the end of the hall. "Your room is the last one to the left. Mine is right next door. Our rooms are connected, so no funny stuff, got it?" Evie warned. 

Will nodded, entering his gloomy room. A single candle lit the room. He could make out a dresser with a mirror, a cot, and a small writing desk.

Evie lingered by the door. "Will?"

Will turned, his face half shadowed by the dim light. "Yes?"

"Who was Arionna?" Evie asked hesitantly, half-afraid Will would get angry and tell her to get out.

His reaction was more different that Evie had expected. "It doesn't matter. She's dead." Will stated bitterly.

"Tell me about her." Evie said gently, seating herself on the dresser.

"She was like the rising sun, bringing light to darkness. She was so playful, so beautiful, so bright. I never thought her light would extinguish." Will smiled sadly at the memories.

Evie shifted uncomfortably. "Did you love her?"

He nodded dejectedly.

The silence stretched.

Annamaria suddenly appeared at the doorway. "Come on you two. Cap'n wants us on deck."

Evie nodded, following Annamaria. Just as she was exiting his room, she called back, "Will, Arionna's the past. Don't forget you're living in the present."

With that, Evie left.

* * *

The crew was lined up, all facing Jack. Jack strolled back and forth, examining the line before him. 

"We're after someone. Someone so famous, all pirates know of him. Someone—"

"Tell us already!" Annamaria interrupted impatiently.

"Okay okay. Evie, get up here, you tell them." Jack sat down leisurely on the deck.

Evie hesitantly took a step forward. "Uh…we're going after… Jack, just tell them." She stepped back into the line, muttering, "Yeah, just make me do all your dirty work…"

Jack chuckled quietly. "We're going after me old arch-enemy and best friend. Ol' Hector Glory."

Annamaria gasped. Gibbs's eyes widened. All eyebrows except Will and Elizabeth's were raised.

The crew burst into conversation.

"…can't be…"

"…dead…"

"…Davy Jones's locker…"

"…thought all the Glorys' were dead…"

Will glanced at Elizabeth. She looked equally confused.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and walked over to Jack. "Jack!" She yelled over the crew. "Who's Hector Glory?"

Everyone was silent.

Annamaria laughed cynically. "Girl, you don't know who Hector Glory is? Unless he had a child, he's the only one with the blood of the Glory royal family."

"Wait," Will said slowly, remembering something his father had told him long ago. "The Glorys…they were the family that founded piracy?"

Jack nodded. "James Glory became the King of the Pirates. We pirates swear an allegiance to the Glory like. Well, most anyway."

Gibbs snorted. "Barbossa certainly didn't."

"What'd he do to Hector?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs with the wide-eyed look of a 3-year-old asking for a story before bedtime.

It was Evie who answered. "Put him in a lifeboat and sent him out to sea with naught but a piece of rope."

"Said t'was the privilege of a king to be left out to sea with a boat." Jack added.

"But," Elizabeth cut in, "You'll die out there without any water!"

"No doubt that was Barbossa's intent." Will finished, looking out at the sea.

Annamaria shrugged. "It's very possible Hector escaped."

Will turned, his eyes sparkling with hope. "He did. I remember a time when I lived on a ship. It was called the Morning Glory. I remember a family, a family that was very close to mine. The father…he was like an uncle to me. I called him Uncle Hector."

Jack took a swig of his rum. "Aye. The Morning Glory was Hector's ship."

"It sunk." Elizabeth spoke resolutely. "That was the ship Will was rescued from!"

_Good job_, Will thought sarcastically,_ when'd you figure that out, Sherlock?_

"Elizabeth, luv," Jack drawled out, "If Will survived, there's a chance someone else did too, even if you didn't find them"

"Oh. Right." She looked sheepish. "Where do we find this Hector?"

"The Hector." Annamaria grumbled, eyeing Elizabeth with distaste.

Jack smiled his famous smile. "Where he was last heard from. Port-au-Prince."

* * *

Jack was lying on the deck, watching the starry sky when Will came. 

"How long till we get there?" Will asked, lying next to Jack.

"Aye, give it a day or two." Jack replied, eyes still on the sky. "You know Arionna Glory?" It was more of a statement than a query.

"I _knew_ her. I was 14 when she died." corrected Will gently.

Jack turned toward Will, his coal-black eyes suddenly fixed on Will's face. "Died?"

Will looked away. "She died on the Morning Glory."

"Miss her?"

"More than anything." Will laughed bitterly. " 'Arionna's the past. Don't forget you're living in the present.'. That's what Evie told me."

Jack laughed too, his laugh amused. For what reason, Will did not know. "Evie told you that? To forget Arionna?"

Will lowered his eyes. "She's gone."

Jack chuckled softly. "You remember what I told Elizabeth?"

"Which bit?"

Jack looked at the sky, watching a shooting star make its way across the open twinkling sky. " 'If Will survived, there's a chance someone else did too.' " He got up, dusting his clothes lightly. "Well, I'm off to sleep. Nighty-night mate." He walked off, leaving Will to ponder his words.

* * *

Author Note: I'm well aware Sherlock Holmes did not exist then, but I just added it in there anyway, ok? I thought it would fit in there pretty well… 


	5. Chapter Four: Secrets

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

* * *

-Chapter Four: Secrets-

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered as she tried to wake up. She grimaced. It was way too bright, even at the break of dawn. Oh well. She'd have to wake up early if she wanted Jack to do something for her. 

Elizabeth bounced cheerfully into Jack's room. "Jack!" She shook him impatiently. "Wake up!"

Jack moaned pathetically and turned away from the over-enthusiastic girl. "Go away…" 

Elizabeth, instead of going away, narrowed her eyes determinedly. "No way. Wake up!" She received the same reaction as before. "Augh! Don't make me sit on you."

His reaction? "Mummy, 5 more minutes?

Groaning at being called mummy, Elizabeth promptly sat on Jack's still form.

If you had been standing outside of the room at that particular moment, you would have heard two very loud interjections. One a scream, the other a .

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" screamed Elizabeth as she saw and felt a cold sharp knife press against the creamy white skin of her neck.

"Quark!" barked Jack, leaping up when sat on, ready with his dagger stuck against his waker's neck.

Elizabeth stopped screaming for a moment to peer at Jack and ask, "What was that? Are you drunk again? Or sick?" She reached a hand out and pressed a hand on his forehead. "Nope, no fever."

Jack looked flustered for a moment, then regained his tough I'm-gonna-gut-you look. "I think the more important question is what are ye doing in my room at the hour!"

She blushed. "I…uh…I was trying to wake you up."

Jack looked at her sternly. "I can tell. But why were ye here? Huh?"

Elizabeth looked uncomfortable. "I…well…I want to learn how to swordfight."

Jack looked flattered. "Why not Will?" Elizabeth looked away. Jack sighed. "You're gonna be married soon. I don't want any wrath from Will." He got up, sheathing his blade.

"I don't want to marry him." Elizabeth stated, her voice low.

"What!" Jack gulped uncertainly, edging away from the girl on his bed. "I thought ye loved each other."

"I do!" Elizabeth insisted fretfully. "I just can't marry him." She gave Jack a puppy-dog look, her big cobalt eyes pleading.

Jack sighed; knowing full well he would regret this. "Very well. Let's go."

* * *

Will woke up with a yawn. He smiled contently and went to look for Jack.

* * *

Evie _had_ been sleeping happily when a frantic Will came barging uninvited into her room. 

"Evie!" He exclaimed worriedly, shaking her hysterically. "Jack's gone! I can't find him!"

Her eyes fluttered sleepily. "Wha…"

"He's gone!"

"Huh…let me sleep…" Evie shifted, pulling her blanket closer to herself.

"He's gone!" Will hectically pranced around the room, wringing his hands nervously.

"Who…?" Evie asked groggily from her bed, eyes closed in sleeping bliss.

"Jack! The captain!"

"So what…" Evie rolled onto her side, her voice extremely unconcerned.

Suddenly, as that thought registered into her brain, she leaped up, her covers falling off her body. "WHAT! JACK'S GONE! WHEN!"

Will, completely taken back by this little outburst, gaped at her shift and managed to sputter, "I…I…" He rapidly turned around, blushing with embarrassment.

Evie sighed in annoyance. "It doesn't matter! We have to find Jack!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hall. She raced to Jack's room and flung the door open. She saw ruffled clothes and a hastily arranged bad. She spun around, her dark eyes flashing. "Where'd you look?"

"All the rooms, the crow's nest, everywhere!"

"Kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Mess hall?"

"Of course!"

"Deck?"

"Of cou-. Wait. Actually no." Will said, feeling incredibly dumb.

She frowned. "Come on, let's go find Jack."

* * *

"Okay, lass, hold a sword like this." demonstrated Jack, gripping his sword. 

Elizabeth wiped her brow, positioning her fingers different from Jack.

"No, no, no. Completely wrong." Jack placed his sword on the ground and moved behind Elizabeth. He took her hands and rearranged them.

Elizabeth tensed, her blue eyes blinking uneasily. She inhaled sharply.

"Sorry luv." apologized Jack. "Pirate's hands. Tough." Author Note: I'm terribly sorry for the overuse of this, but I thought it fit pretty well in here. I know how annoying it is to keep finding this in random fics. Again, very sorry.

She nodded dazedly, heart beating abnormally. She turned her head and gasped. Their faces were mere centimeters away.

Evie smiled, leading Will toward the front of the ship.

"Let's spy on him," Evie had said smirkingly a few moments ago. Will himself had smiled and nodded. "See what he does so early."

"I think he's there," Evie said quietly, pointing at the crates. "Behind them."

The two slowly crept toward the crates. Peeking her head around the crates, Evie gasped. She swiveled quickly, walking away. "Bad thoughts…bad thoughts…" She muttered, hoping to forget the scene she just saw.

Will looked at her, puzzled. He started toward the crate, grumbling, "What's so bad—"

Evie's eyelids suddenly flew up and she hurried in front of Will. "No! No, no, no. Do NOT go look."

Will sighed with annoyance. "Why not?"

"Uh…because…that's a good question…but really! Don't go look! What about we forget about the whole thing, huh? Huh?" Evie babbled desperately, eyes darting back and forth, looking for something, someone, anything, so long as it distracted him.

Will looked at her, irritated. "Is Jack there?"

Evie laughed cynically. "Oh, he's definitely there."

Will pushed Evie away and peeped around the crates. His eyes widened in fury. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Rolling his sleeves up, he picked up a sword lying on the crate. He walked toward Jack and Elizabeth, livid with anger.

Evie grabbed his arm. "No, Will." He tone was serious and calm. "What do you think you're going to do? March in and hack Jack into bits? If you do that you have the crew, not to mention me, to answer to. Jack is my captain, and yours too. I owe my loyalty to him whether he is right or not! I'll have to fight you!"

She winced while trying to subdue the fuming Will. Will, finally grasping the delicacy of the situation, stopped trying to pull away from Evie. Evie, who had been pulling him back, suddenly fell, bring Will down with her. Will, bewildered, turned around and crashed on top of her. His sword, which had escaped from his grasp, sliced through the air, coming straight toward Evie.

Will rapidly grabbed Evie and rolled her away. The sword landed, thunking into the deck with a loud TWANG!

Evie tore her eyes away from the vibrating sword and glanced at the heavy body on her. "Will…" She whispered, her hand running over his jaw line.

Will couldn't think. He remembered something, something ancient, something he couldn't quite place. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything. He wanted her to be Arionna, needed her to be Arionna. "Arionna…?" He mumbled numbly, tucking a loose lock of hair back into her braid.

A sliver tear slipped out of her glistening eyes. "I–"

They heard a sword clatter on the ground. Their heads turned to see a stunned Jack and Elizabeth.

* * *

"What's going on here!" Jack startled voice said, breaking the dazed silence.

* * *

Elizabeth had closed her eyes and moved her face toward Jack's. Their lips were almost touching when suddenly, she heard a loud THUNK! followed by a TWANG!. 

Her eyes snapped open. She reluctantly pulled away from Jack as Jack stepped toward the crates behind them, obviously haven heard the noises.

When his eyes realized the scene he dropped his sword, too shocked to speak. He felt Elizabeth rush toward the three, also speechless. He felt her anger at her fiancé, her fear that he would leave her. "What's going on here?" He heard himself say.

Arionna had said she'd resist him. She said the past was too painful to repeat. But where was she now? Underneath Will.

Jack closed his still gaping mouth. What a liar, what a bitch, what a savior.

Will scrambled up, pulling the flustered Evie up as well. She realized she was only in her shift and blushed, ducking her head. "Elizabeth," She called out, her voice a little muffled. "It's not the way it looks. I fell and he fell on top of me."

Elizabeth, clearly not believing her, sent her a scathing glare. "You whore," She spat out venomously, "Why don't you stick to unmarried men?"

Evie flushed angrily at her word and stepped out. Before she even got to open her mouth, Will spoke calmly, "We're not married, Elizabeth."

They all gawked at Will. Jack found his voice first. "B-but, what were ye really doing?"

"Like Evie said." Will replied composedly. He directed his next question at Elizabeth. "Do you want to know why Evie fell?" Elizabeth looked upset and tried to speak but Will cut her off. "She was trying to hold me back. Holding me back from what, you ask? From killing Jack."

Jack looked insulted. "I haven't been that bad to ye, mate."

Evie raised her eyebrows. "What were you doing groping Elizabeth then?"

Elizabeth turned scarlet. "I beg your pardon, Evie! He was _not_ groping me. How scandalous!"

"What's scandalous," Will cut in," Is a woman who is engaged to kiss another man."

By that time, Jack and Elizabeth both looked like a pair of tomatoes; their faces were so red.

"Look, Will," Jack started, his hand running through his dreadlocks, "She wanted me to teach her how to sword fight. I was teaching her how to hold a sword."

Evie saw Jack was earnest, which he wasn't very often, and stepped toward Elizabeth. "I accept your story."

Elizabeth, her face apologetic, and hugged her. "I accept your story too." As she hugged Evie, she whispered ruefully in her ear, "I'm terribly sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

Smiling, Evie whispered back, "I forgive you."

While the two females hugged, Jack and Will exchanged stiff smiles. Evie sent Jack a teasing grin. She turned toward the group. "I'll be right back. I have to borrow Jack for a minute."

Jack groaned. Not more girly gossip!

* * *

"So what happened?" Evie asked eagerly, smirking. 

"Don't you know?" Jack replied, exasperated. He opened the door to his room and went in.

Evie followed him, her voice nagging at him. "I only saw you hold Elizabeth, What else did you do?"

Jack spun around so fast, Evie had to take a step back. "I didn't do anything, but I might ask you the same thing, Arionna." He said menacingly.

Her joking grin suddenly vanished and she, slamming the door hard, sent Jack a biting look. "Shut up, Jack. I thought we agreed not to use my name."

"What, Arionna? Afraid I'll give you away? That'll be too late." Jack replied coolly.

Arionna paled visibly. "What do you mean?"

"You gave yourself away." Jack spat out. "Or did you not realize that when you lay beneath William Turner II today?"

"He doesn't know!" Arionna whispered fiercely, her black eyes piercing Jack's.

Jack smiled mockingly. "Did you not notice?" He circled her slowly, like a vulture circles its prey. "He misses Arionna. He wants Arionna. He loves Arionna."

She clinched her fists. "He may love Arionna but Arionna is dead! I'm no longer Arionna. Arionna died the day Will betrayed me."

Jack stepped toward her and tilted her head up. "You must accept who you are, as Arionna Glory, the Princess of the pirates."

Arionna walked away to the tiny window. "I can't. I don't want to be a Glory. I just want to be back with my Ah-pah."

Jack took her hand. "You can't choose your destiny, luv." He kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand. "You have my allegiance, Princess Arionna."

* * *

Will tossed and turned restlessly. He couldn't sleep. Finally, he groaned, kicking his covers off, and got out. He walked slowly toward the door to Evie's room. He hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. _What is she's sleeping?_ His common sense told him. _I'll just check_, He reassured himself. The door creaked open slowly. Will entered her room uncertainly, calling out, "Evie?" 

Evie sat up from her bed. "Yes?" Her pretty face twisted into a frown. "What are you doing up so late?"

He offered a nervous smile. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?

She smiled wanly. "Me too." She paused, unsure of what to do. Finally, she pat the space beside her. "Sit here."

He obliged and sat beside her. He felt strangely calm sitting next to her. "So," He said, trying to make conversation, " Well, how'd you get aboard with Jack?"

"He found me in Tortuga." She answered simply.

Will gulped suddenly, eyes popping out. "T-Tortuga?" He edged away from her.

She rolled her eyes with irritation. "Not all women in Tortuga are prostitutes, Will. I'd prefer if you would stop thinking those dirty thoughts." Will had the decency to look embarrassed, thought she could see he didn't believe her. She sighed, muttering, "People these days…

"Well," She began, thinking back, "I came from the Carlot family. I had an old schoolmate, Edward Contez II, son of Duke Edward Contez, a cousin of Prince John of England. He thought he was in love with me so they engaged me to him when I was 19, a year ago. I didn't want to marry, so I told him so, asking for freedom. He finally agreed and arranged for me to be sent to Tortuga with quite a bit of money. He made a story up about me slipping on some rocks and drowning." She stopped briefly. "That's it."

Will looked sympathetic. "That's the same with me."

She glanced skeptically at Will. "You slipped on a rock and drowned?"

Will laughed genuinely. "No," He replied smilingly, "I don't want to marry."

Evie raised her eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm sorry, what'd you say? Because I was under the impression you loved Elizabeth more than anything." She said, her voice with a tint of coldness.

Will turned pale. "It's not that way. I do, but I guess I just…I just don't want to marry her."

"You're playing with her emotions, Will." Evie replied quietly.

Will looked forlorn. "Marriage is supposed to be forever, but I can't stay with her for so long."

She nodded. "I see. Well," She said abruptly, standing up. "You should be telling Elizabeth this. Not me." She indicated at the door. "Good night."

Will nodded, a little surprised at her curtness. "Good night." He backed through the door. When the door slammed shut in front of him, he suddenly realized. _Did she just kick me out of her room?_

* * *


	6. Chapter Five: Who'd Poison a Glory?

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

* * *

-Chapter Five: Who'd Poison A Glory?-

* * *

Jack knocked softly on Evie's door. "We've arrived at Port-au-Prince." Hearing no response, he knocked again. "Evie?" Finally, he opened the door.

Evie sat beside her window, holding a mirror, none too carefully. Candles were lit all over her room, perfuming the air with the scent of rosemary and fire.

She was staring out at the dark ocean, the black waves. The antique mirror hung loosely from her hand, finally dropping.

Jack stepped into her room. He walked up to her, picking up the mirror.

No one would call this a plain mirror, that was for sure. It was made of pure gold, yet was as light as a sparrow's feather. Intricate flowers weaved through the entire mirror's length. A solitary flower lay at the very top of the delicate mirror, surrounded by tangles of ivy. Jack recognized the Glory family's official seal, a morning glory.

Shocked, Jack, too, nearly dropped the precious mirror. "Evie? Er…Arionna?" Jack asked her weakly, feeling a twinge of worry stir inside of him, seeing her pale face.

"Sometimes," Arionna said distantly, almost dreamlike, "I wonder, I wonder what I will see when I look into the mirror."

Well. Arionna definitely was not behaving like herself. "Arionna, are ye okay?" Jack asked nervously.

Arionna paid no attention. Instead, she took the mirror from Jack and raised it to her face. "What do you see, Jack?"

Jack smiled his famous devilish smile. Opening his mouth to respond, he picked up her wrist, attempting to figure out her pulse.

She was ice-cold. Gasping, he felt her forehead. It too, was icy. "Arionna," He demanded, fearful, "Look at me."

Arionna reluctantly tore her eyes away from the mirror. She blinked a great deal. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless. Her pupils had shrunk to a small dot. Suddenly, her eyes closed and she collapsed into Jack's arms.

Now Jack was deeply afraid. Arionna had to be sick, but why was her forehead not burning? If she wasn't sick, she had to be poisoned. _Arionna's a Glory, who'd poison a Glory? _ Jack thought quickly, _Barbossa! But isn't he dead?_

"Will!" Jack shouted, a new sense of terror washing over him, "Will!"

Will stumbled sleepily into the room. "Huh? What are you doing in--" His eyes focused on Arionna's slumped body. "Evie!" He started toward her.

"No." Jack said sharply, carrying Arionna to the bed, "Get a doctor. A good one. Arionna's been poisoned."

* * *

Will nodded hastily and sped out the room, not noticing at all that Jack had called Evie Arionna.

Will wrung his hands worriedly. None of the doctors were willing to help. All of them, when they heard Will say a woman had been poisoned, agreed to help and gathered his materials quickly. Then, when they learned she was on a pirate ship, they suddenly refused.

_Who would possibly help?_ Will thought swiftly, before remembering Evie's story about her stay in Port-au-Prince,_ Edward Contez!_

"Excuse me, sir?" Will asked a well-groomed young man politely, "Do you know where Edward Contez lives?" 

The mad nodded and pointed up at a magnificent mansion on the large hill before them. Will was reduced to speechlessness.

"Yep," The young man replied grimly, "That's the general reaction. Rich, isn't he?"

Will nodded, mouth gaping slightly. "Very."

The mansion was huge and glittering, at least 2 times larger than Governor Swann's manor. Even from this far, Will could see beautiful branches of ivy on the timeless mansion. There were so many plants and flowers around the mansion, Will thought Edward must have imported a park here. Overall, it was alluring. Very alluring.

"What do you want with Edward Contez anyway?" The man asked curiously, the perfect picture of a gentleman, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Robert Scarlet."

Will finally managed to tear his eyes from the gleaming mansion. "Will Turner. I need a doctor."

"There are many fine physicians in Port-au-Prince. Why Edward's?"

"No doctor will help a pirate." Will responded, panting as he started climbing the hill.

"And Edward will? He cares for no one." Robert followed him, obviously haven climbed the hill many times.

"He'll help Evie." Will explained, getting rather exasperated by Robert's many questions.

Robert stopped, his expression closed. "Evie's dead. She drowned a year ago when she and Edward were out at sea. " He replied coolly, his voice suddenly bitter.

"Say," Will asked inquiringly, peering closely at Robert, "What _is_ your relationship with Evie anyway?"

"Edward was my best friend. Evie…She was like the little sister I had lost. Edward killed her. She didn't want to marry him. She was being forced."

Will rolled his eyes edgily. Could you believe these people? "She's not dead, but she will be if we don't get a doctor." He responded curtly, starting to move again.

Robert stood, firmly planted. "She's alive? Are you sure? Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes! She won't be alive very much longer if we don't get her a doctor!" Will yelled back; quite sure he didn't like this strange melodramatic Robert Scarlet.

"What are we waiting for then?" Robert said suddenly, sprinting toward the mansion, outrunning Will.

"Hey!" Will shouted indignantly, running after him, "Wait for me!"

* * *

"How's Evie doing?" Elizabeth asked softly, handing Jack a cool fresh cloth.

"Thanks." Jack replied exhaustedly, replacing the soiled cloth with the new one. "She's bad, real bad. No consciousness."

Jack was still in Evie's room, acting as nursemaid to Evie. He watched her, changing the damp cloths every so often.

"She tosses and turns and acts as if she's talking! If…if she dies…it'll be all my fault. I didn't watch her carefully. I should have protected her better. It's all my fault." Jack mumbled, guilt-ridden.

"It's not your fault, Jack." Elizabeth responded soothingly, "She won't die. She's going to get well, okay?"

"It's not going to be that easy," Jack looked desperately at Evie, his kohl-black eyes full of despair. "If Barbossa poisoned her…she won't see another sunrise. That damn bastard!" Jack muttered angrily.

"Why do you care about her so much anyway? I've never seen you so…so…emotional."

Jack tried to smile. "She's Ana's daughter. Ana's only daughter."

Elizabeth raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "And who is—"

"Jack?" A shaky voice spoke up from the bed, "E-Elizabeth?"

They both spun around at the sound of Evie's voice.

"Evie!" Jack called out happily, the worry on his face lessening, "You've woken up! How do you fell?" He pulled her comforter closer to her.

Evie closed her eyes with a tired sigh. "I'm cold. I'm so cold."

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Can--"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, in search for more blankets.

"Arionna, luv," Jack pleaded worriedly, "You can't die. If we can't find Hector…you're our only hope left! If it's Barbossa…Barbossa will take over the pirate world!"

Arionna blinked slowly. "Yesterday night, an odd animal came into my room. It…it scratched me…. I can't stay awake very long…please…please get…" Her eyes closed before she finished her sentence, slipping into terrifying dreams.

Jack watched Arionna with tear-filled eyes, rocking slightly. _Will_, he prayed urgently, _please find a doctor and come back._

* * *

_Here goes_, Will thought apprehensively, knocking on the regal door.

_Here goes_, Robert thought at the exact same moment, also knocking on the door.

They both sent each other an irritated glance. Finally, after some tense minutes, an even more regal-looking butler opened the door. The butler smiled a spiteful frown. "I thought the young master told you that you were not allowed on the grounds again." He greeted stiffly in an icy tone.

Will interrupted Robert's angry reply. "Tell him a Will Turner and Robert Scarlet begs his help. About an Evie Giselle. Tell him she's been poisoned."

The butler peered down at them haughtily from his long pointed nose. "I do not take orders from my inferiors." Then he shut the door in their livid and shocked faces.

* * *

"Who was that, Smithers?" Edward's low and powerful voice clipped the air from behind the elderly butler.

"Naught but inferiors, young master." sputtered Smithers, whirling around.

Edward's bottle-green eyes gazed into Smither's gray ones. "I will judge who is an inferior or not. Let me repeat myself. Who was it?" His voice was soft and dangerous.

"W-Will Turner and Robert Scarlet." Edward frowned, thinking. So it was his traitorous ex-friend. But who was the other one? Where did he hear that name from again? "I-If you please, young master, they left a message."

"Yes?" Edward inquired, looking at his butler with renewed interest.

"They spoke of a woman. Evie Giselle? They said she was poisoned."

"Evie?" Edward's eyes softened, finally looking like a 23-year-old young man instead of a hardened tycoon. "Poisoned?" He strode toward the door, not waiting for his butler to open it for him and flung it open.

Smithers sighed in relief, wiping his sweaty brow. 25 years of service and the young master still frightened him. The whole family was every bit as crazy, completely _loco_. Just the way Edward carried himself proclaimed himself as the master and you just a tiny dull slug.

Shaking his head, Smithers walked up the stairs, leaving the young men alone.

* * *

"Mr. Turner. Robert." Edward nodded at each in turn. "You have a proposition. About a Ms. Giselle, if I'm correct?" 

"Will, please. And yes, she's been poisoned. We need a doctor but no doctor will help. We thought you would be able to…help." Will explained, smiling uneasily. Robert shifted restlessly beside him.

Edward did not return the smile. Instead, he glared frostily at each. "What exactly is your relationship with Ms. Giselle, Mr. Turner?" He asked frigidly, ignoring Will's wish to be called Will.

Will blinked. _That's what I just asked Robert_, he thought dryly, wondering how long this would take. "Uh…she's my crewmate on the Black Pearl."

"A pirate." Edward sniffed, disapprovingly.

"Actually a blacksmith." Will replied, a slight smile on his lips.

"I see." Edward stated quietly, his cold green eyes boring into Will's, "You wish for me to extend my influence on Port-au-Prince's best physician." Robert and Will nodded, looking at each other anxiously, all hope gone in their eyes. "Understood."

* * *

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to every chapter I write for this story. I own nothing in here except Evie, Robert, Edward, the Glory family, and the plot. Please don't use any without my permission. 


	7. Chapter Six: Evie's Story

.:.morning glory.:.

by: Cecile Li

**CHAPTER SIX : EVIE'S STORY**

**

* * *

**  
"Evie?" A voice called hesitantly. She felt as if she was in a fog with no light in sight. "Evie?" The voice called again, more firm. Evie distantly felt someone touch her forehead. She struggled to open her eyes. Oh, everything hurt, from her head to her toes. It was hard to even try and move a finger.

"Wake up, Evie." A different voice called. "Evie, it's Elizabeth. Wake up. Evie." Elizabeth…who was she? Elizabeth!

Evie opened her eyes. A fuzzy woman was in front of her, blinking her large eyes. "She's awake!" The woman called excitedly. "She's awake!"

Evie winced. Blinking, she looked closely at the pretty girl in front of her. "Elizabeth?"

"Evie!" She exclaimed happily. "You've been out for 2 days! Dr. Manette here helped you." She pointed at an old man in the corner. He smiled kindly at her and Evie liked him at once. Elizabeth sat next to her on the bed. "Everyone's been waiting for you to wakeup." She said, taking the sweaty clothes from Evie's forehead.

Evie looked around the room. Jack was slumped in his seat next to the bed. Will was sleeping on Jack on the chair next to him. And two unfamiliar men were resting near the fire. She pointed to them. "Who are they?"

Elizabeth smiled. "They're Robert Scarlet and Edward Contez. Will found them. They came to help you." She noticed Evie's sudden discomfort. "What's wrong? Do you know them?"

"Yes." She replied tightly, "I did."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Shall I wake everyone up?"

"On no!" Evie protested, secretly wishing she could escape from this ship and hide again before meeting Edward and Robert.. "Please- let them sleep!"

But it was too late. Elizabeth threw the clothe at Jack and it bounced off his head onto will.

"Who dares to wake Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack roared as he stood suddenly, sword drawn.

Elizabeth giggled, whispering to Evie. "He does this every time I wake him up." _Except when you woke him up to learn how to swordplay_, a mischievous voice inside Elizabeth's head whispered to her.

Jack sniffed indignantly at Elizabeth and bowed to Evie. "How do you do?" Without warning, he plucked a rose out of nowhere and offered it to Evie. Evie laughed and tucked it behind her ear. Jack turned to Elizabeth, winking. "But what of the beautiful lady next to Evie?" Another rose appeared in his hand and he offered it to her. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." Elizabeth blushed as red as the rose.

Evie glanced at Jack and Elizabeth and noticed Will stirring. "Oh come now Jack; it's not like you just met Elizabeth!" She exclaimed, laughing nervously. Their stare at each other broke and they looked at Evie strangely. "Oh look! Will's awake!" She smiled tensely. What was with Elizabeth and Jack? Elizabeth was acting like a schoolgirl smitten by a devilishly older boy, not like an engaged woman. Unfortunately, Will interrupted Evie from her thoughts.

"Evie!" Will stood up and smiled widely at her. He was about to hug her but noticed Elizabeth. "I'm so glad you woke up. I wasn't sure if I had gotten Dr. Manette soon enough."

"Thank you for helping." She smiled and tried to keep her eyes off his adorable face. Instead she looked at the two men by the fire. Seeing that they were stirring, she quickly excused herself from the room. Maybe if she was lucky she could hide somewhere and wait till they left.

She stood next to the rail, looking over the side. She had always felt guilty about making Edward tell everyone she had drowned. She could never tell what Edward was really thinking. Did he love her? For some reason, she had always seriously doubted it. He always had such cold eyes…

She remembered the first time she met him. The Carlot family had found her in the water. Isabelle Carlot, at that time just 15, spotted her from their yacht. She insisted on going to look at the curious white floating thing in the water. When Isabelle saw Evie, she demanded her mother to rescue Evie. When both parents were reluctant to keep Evie, Isabelle threw a rare fit. So they kept her and adopted her. The day she was presentable, they had a ball. Everyone was invited to see their new daughter. Isabelle had shown Evie her heart's desire. Edward Contez.

He was so handsome, Evie couldn't breathe. Those glittery green eyes captivated her. But as beautiful his eyes were, even she could tell they were colder than the ice in the wine cooler. Isabelle introduced them and she met Edward Contez.

But of course, Isabelle was not a bratty girl. She had always wanted a younger sister and she took her chance. If you had known Isabelle, she was far, far from the pampered young lady she seemed. She was sweet and kind, but not everyone was perfect. Whatever she wanted, she got. If she didn't get it….well, that had only happened once. She was a charmer, a flirt. She had all the young men in town enamoured by her. Except the one she wanted. Edward Contez refused to fall to her charms. The more he ignored her, the more she wanted him.

He was more interested in her younger sister. To be dead honest, Evie was rather flattered by his attention. He was older, handsome, wealthy and her sister was head over heels for him. For the first time, Evie eclipsed Isabelle and Evie loved the feeling. No matter how Isabelle saved her from the orphanage, Evie had always been jealous of Isabelle. Isabelle was beautiful and clever. Everyone loved Isabelle and so did Evie. But Evie couldn't stand how close to perfect Isabelle was. Sometimes she wanted to break that pretty, pretty face.

At first it wasn't like that. At first she adored Isabelle. She wanted to be like Isabelle. But more and more often she was left alone as Isabelle was pursued by dozens of hopeful young men. So Evie tried to compete. But she never won. Never, until Edward Contez became interested in her. So Evie took advantage and hurt Isabelle. By the time she had become engaged to Edward, Isabelle refused to talk to her, or even see her. Guilt took hold of her life. So she feigned her death and left Edward to Isabelle.

"I'm so sorry, Isabelle." Evie whispered to the night. "I'm still not as perfect as you."

* * *

He watched her quietly. She still looked the same. She still was the same. She was his. She had never told him all of her past, before that Isabelle twit found her. She had told him she once knew someone called Jack Sparrow. He had saved her from a spiteful captain. If he hadn't been there who knows what that Captain Barbossa would've done. She also spoke of a Will Turner and how she loved him so much. She said how even though they were so young, he swore eternal love. He swore he would never love another woman. But of course he broke his promise. Years later, he had heard of the daughter of Governor Swann getting engaged to a William Turner. He tried to resist telling her, but he knew he'd never have her without her stop loving Will. And so he told her and she left him. She went to find Will. Of course she went to find Will. And of course she found him. He'd make her his if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

A/N Finally an update! After over a year of hiatus….Chapter Six finally comes out! But mostly, thanks to American Drama who reminded me time after time to finish this. I owe you a lot of thanks! 

About the ages and such, I have no idea how old Will was when he was found or how old he is now, so the ages are probably a little or a lot off. Sorry about that. And about Evie, I do hope she does not turn out as a Mary-Sue.

Well, much love to all my readers.

Cecile Li


End file.
